Knight In Shining Cargo Pants
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Regina needs a plumber, Emma volunteers for the job. One shot. Swan Queen


Having a big house was nice for many reasons, but without a healthy curse keeping everything in stasis Regina hated that shit kept breaking down.

She didn't know what had happened in her bathroom. She'd walked in and almost slipped in 4 inches of water, which immediately ruined her favorite pair of Louboutins. It was late at night and the leak had been doing its thang for a long time.

The leak wouldn't wait for morning. She'd be completely flooded if she put it off at all.

Regina called every plumber in Storybrooke, but not one was available. Really, there was only one… and Regina feared that he had disappeared back to the land of untold stories or wherever, just as she faced the untold horror of a plumbing emergency.

As a last ditch attempt, Regina called Emma to see if any of her riff raff peasant friends had amateur plumbing skills. She was prepared to pay out the ass for any sort of service. The water level was rising and seeping into her plush carpeting at a rapid pace.

And she wasn't fishing, despite what it seemed like. Regina certainly didn't expect Emma to volunteer for the job herself, but once a savior always a savior- even when it came to the mundanity of toilet leaks.

"I have a plunger, and a pipe fitter," Emma said cheerfully as soon as Regina threw open the door to let her in with her bag of tools.

"I'll bet you do," she nodded and let her eyes slowly take in Emma's Miss. Fix-it ensemble: her work strong arms were on full display in her white tank top, with a massive tool belt secured around her waist. Regina stepped aside and let her knight in shining cargo pants swagger in and save the day.

She got a strange feeling as she led Emma up the stairs and into her bedroom. It was the only way through to the bathroom where the leak was, but despite that logic, Regina rarely led anyone up to her bedroom unless they were there for a very specific purpose. Servicing her pipes—(usually, in a less literal sense.)

Regina had her doubts of course- Emma was terribly _blonde_ and her stubborn sense of pride undoubtedly meant she'd go past the point of no repair before admitting she couldn't actually fix the leak. But she was nothing if not eager to please, so Regina figured she couldn't make it that much worse.

"Hmmm," Emma pondered as she stomped through the water and dropped to her knees to inspect under the sink.

"Do you need my assistance, Emma?" Regina thought it was only polite to ask if she could be of service. It took a moment for Emma to break her concentration and turn her head.

She seemed to scrunch her eyes and stare at her before she shook her head, "No, I think I've got it…just going to take a little muscle to loosen…"

Regina lost track of her sentence, she was transfixed watching her use both arms and all her strength to twist off some pipe. Her arms were flexing and straining and it was very, very interesting. Suddenly, the pipe came apart and Emma released her grip giving a loud groan of satisfaction as she did so.

Regina answered that groan with a needy little draw of breath of her own. She'd long since taken her wet shoes off, and now she found herself standing against the bathroom doorway, with the top of her foot rubbing slowly against her calf while she enjoyed watching her plumber get down and dirty on the floor.

That white tank top quickly went from pristine to soaking wet when a pipe burst wide open and clean water shot out like a fire hose all over Emma. Regina couldn't even be mad that her ceiling was as wet as her floor because Emma was trying so damn hard to stop the leak, even though she was certainly making everything considerably wetter.

Things actually started looking up, when Emma preserved in controlling the leak and then stopping it from the source altogether. Her tools sure did come in handy.

It was very late, Emma was shivering from her wet clothes and that tool belt was looking awfully heavy. Probably hurting Emma's back, and Regina suggested she take it off- in fact, she suggested that Emma should take everything off.

She didn't mean it in any sort of sexual way, her voice was just deep and tight from tiredness and stress, not from the way Emma's nipples were practically jetting through the thin material of her sports bra and wet top.

It would obviously be ridiculous to think that the water droplets running down the fine muscled cut line in her bicep like a sensual river had anything to do with the low, hungry pitch of Regina's voice when she ordered Emma to remove all of her clothes…but upon further reflection- so she didn't get the wrong idea- she decided to make her leave the tool belt on.

At least for now.

When she offered up her bed to Emma, it was only because she looked on the verge of collapse after her impressive showing in Savior versus sink.

Regina's feet were still damp, so she figured she might as well slither out of her pantyhose, and in order to do that she simply had to remove her tight, curve hugging overly formal work dress. So she slipped out of it, and Emma watched from the bed, jaw on the floor while she shifted around her tool belt.

"I really appreciate that you came over here at this hour to fix that leak," she said as she rolled down her stockings, one leg at a time, and then for good measure, to ensure that she was comfortable, she unhooked her bra and brought it slowly down her arms, until she flicked it away.

And now the next set of issues—see Emma was sitting on Regina's side of the bed, so she saw no issue with sitting on Emma's lap. She always slept on that side of the bed, so she slowly lowered herself down, mindful of the tool belt, and wrapped her hands around Emma's neck to get close.

She pressed her breasts against Emma's and pressed her mouth right up to her ear and husked, "How can I pay you for doing such a very, very good job?"

Emma breathed out as a shudder ran through her body. Poor thing must still be cold; she seemed to have lost all ability to speak. That wouldn't do, so Regina wrapped her arms around her tighter, and pushed her down, so her back was flat on the bed. She continued to straddle her lap, running her palms across her arms and chest lightly- checking her temperature. Odd, Emma didn't feel cold, not one bit. Maybe the tool belt needed to come off, as nice as it looked strapped across her hips, it couldn't be comfortable.

She unfastened it and pulled off and out from under her in a very precise fashion, and dropped it onto the floor smiling at the heavy thud it made when it hit. "Tired?" She asked innocently as she clamored back on top of Emma's body, draping herself over her so their skin melded together deliciously.

"No, not feeling tired…" Emma squeaked out a semi-coherent sentence and demonstrated her non-tiredness, by clutching Regina's ass and slipping a thigh between her legs. Regina didn't mean to grind down on her thigh, but she couldn't help it, and the resulting feeling caused her body to relax and her mouth to open in pleasure.

"Fuck…" Emma growled, but Regina wasn't sure if she was simply making a declarative statement or if she meant it as an action verb.

"Use your words, dear," Regina encouraged calmly as she found a nice rhythm with her hips smoothly rubbing herself along Emma's thigh, grinding down a bit here and there. She hadn't removed her panties, but she wished she had as she was making a bit of a mess – an intimate flood, but luckily she had a plumber in the house…in her bed, and underneath her. Emma could at least try to stop it up with her fingers.

She found Emma's hand and pulled it between her own legs, lifting up from her thigh long enough to shove her pesky panties to the side. She brought Emma's fingers right there to source of the wetness, and nodded while licking her lips. She made direct eye contact to resolve Emma's questioning look.

The plumber went to work. She surged up from the bed to hold Regina close with her legs, because positioning was very important when in the midst of intricate finger plunging, while rolling her thumb back and forth over Regina's clit. She buried her face against bare breasts, sucking and kissing her nipples, her chest and her neck, while Regina wriggled in determination. She shifted her weight back and forth to ride Emma's fingers, much better than just riding her thigh. She enjoyed herself thoroughly and held back for nothing.

Regina discovered that the more she vocalized the more Emma got into it, until she rolled Regina over onto her back, legs half flailing off the bed, and drove her fingers in up to the knuckle again and again. It only took a little more effort on Emma's part to bring Regina to orgasm. It was a powerful one too, and it took her quite a bit of time for her body and mind to recover. As she was luxuriating in the hazy happy afterglow, all she could think about was kissing Emma.

She was happy to oblige Regina's hungry lips by covering them with her own and stealing her breath, while flicking out her tongue to meet Regina's sensually. Orgasms always made Regina feel kissy and cuddly, but she didn't want to deprive Emma of an orgasm too- not when she looked so very desperate for one.

Taking all that desire and appreciation, Regina pushed at Emma until she got the hint to roll off of Regina onto her back: laid out like a sex buffet for her. She put all of her passion into kissing a wet trail down Emma's body, and then honing in to nip each hip bone, before sucking her inner thigh. She found herself adequately pleased with her teasing when Emma was sufficiently writhing and whimpering on the bed, and only then did she lick a long slow trail through making sure that the flat of her tongue lingered on Emma's clit. She smirked when Emma bucked her hips and ran her fingertips through Regina's silky hair, directing her to keep her mouth right there…

It turned out she wasn't quite done with her teasing. It was a wonderful game, at least Regina thought so- she wasn't sure how Emma felt about it, but no complaints yet. She was pretty sure it was much better than leaving a 5 star Yelp review. When she got down to business, sucking and drawing wet lines up and down and back and forth across Emma's slick little bud, she'd start to feel Emma tense up and get close to the edge.

Then, with evil intent she'd back off, and slow down before ramping up the pressure and intensity again. She did this over and over until Emma's face was screwed up in the thralls of frustration, and only then did Regina purr out how sexy she looked, before diving in and finishing her off. As Emma orgasmed, Regina didn't let up until Emma pushed her away and clamped her thighs together… completely spent and over stimulated.

Delivering payment for plumbing services was so much fun that Regina was already thinking about how to sabotage her kitchen fixtures for next time.


End file.
